<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's The Kind Of Love I've Been Dreaming Of by Rhohemian_Bapsody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100961">That's The Kind Of Love I've Been Dreaming Of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohemian_Bapsody/pseuds/Rhohemian_Bapsody'>Rhohemian_Bapsody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Cheating, F/F, Fighting, Regina's boyfriend is an asshole, Shitty men, Unplanned Pregnancy, don't worry he's not around for long, eventually, fem!queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohemian_Bapsody/pseuds/Rhohemian_Bapsody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regina figures out her boyfriend is cheating on her, she doesn't know how to react.  When she meets the woman he was cheating on her with, she doesn't know exactly what to think.   What will happen when she finds out Brianna is pregnant with her (soon to be ex) boyfriend's baby?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Original Male Character(s), Brian May/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to @GreatFuckingMaracas for beta-ing this!  I hope you guys like this, it's been kicking around in my brain for a little while now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think Hunter’s cheating on me, Mel.  He’s been acting kind of shady lately.”  In her towel, Regina let herself into Melina’s room and flopped down on her bed dramatically and leaned against her roommate.  She knew that no matter what, she could always go to Melina for advice or to vent if she needed to.  Melina was always there for Regina when she needed her, no matter what.  Just as it had always been, it was comforting for her. </p>
<p>Melina didn’t look up from her magazine and scoffed.  “He always acts shady, Reggie.  He’s the absolute worst.”  She shook her head.  “Honestly, I don’t know why you even get involved with men.  Nothing can be achieved by men that can’t be achieved by a vibrator and a small mammal that shits in a box.  The vibrator doesn’t give you shit, either, and the cat is a better cuddler than any man could ever hope to be.”</p>
<p>Regina smacked Melina’s chest and laughed softly.  “Shut up, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.”  She sighed and stared up at the ceiling.  “The worst part is, I still think I’d love him.  I think.  Sometimes, he’s really charming.  Really a good boyfriend and all that.  But he just doesn’t come home sometimes.  It really… I don’t know, Mel.  It’s getting to me.”  </p>
<p>“Have you addressed him about it, love?  I know you two aren’t so good at communicating, but this sounds like something you really need to talk about.  Because if he’s cheating on you, Reg, he’s not worth your time.”  </p>
<p>“I know. I’ll talk to him when he gets home from work.  Which has been really late, as of late.”  </p>
<p>“Because he’s cheating on you.  That’s classic cheater behavior.  Remember my ex?  She did the same thing when she was off galavanting around the town with some other girl who wasn’t me.”  Melina set her magazine down and nudged Regina’s wet head off of her.  “What you’ll do if he is cheating on you is something you really need to consider.  If it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck,” she stated.  “Just something to think about.”</p>
<p>Regina got up and sighed.  “I need to get to bed, it’s getting late and I’m tired,” she told Melina, trying to make it obvious that she didn’t want to talk about it anymore.  She pulled her towel from under her arms and wrapped her still damp hair in it and strolled back to the bedroom she shared with her boyfriend.  As she went to her bedroom, she couldn’t help but think about what she would do if Hunter were cheating on her.  What would she even say to him?  While she brushed her teeth, Regina ran through the possibilities in her head.  She’d been with Hunter since well before they were in university, nearly ten years now.  For ten years, she’d been in love with him; they’d been each other’s first everything.  The thought that he could be cheating on her absolutely shattered Regina’s heart.  She tried to clear her thoughts when she climbed into bed, pulling the blankets around her body and let her eyes close for the night.  </p>
<p>A bit later, Regina opened her eyes when she heard the bedroom door creak open.  She stretched and made a sound as the light hit her eyes.  “Hey, Hunter,” she said quietly, then pulled the blankets back on his side of the bed.   She was really not much in a mood for much of an interaction, even though she could tell he probably wanted something.  </p>
<p>Hunter leaned down and kissed her forehead.  “Hey, sexy.”  He caught her lips in a heated kiss, then took a seat on the bed.  </p>
<p>Regina pulled away and pushed her boyfriend away.  “We need to talk, seriously.”   She rolled her eyes when she saw his expression shift.  “It’s nothing too bad, babe.  I just have a question.”</p>
<p>“Alright, shoot.”  The way he looked told Regina that he had no way what was coming.  Maybe it was for the best.</p>
<p>Regina sighed a little bit and looked away from him.  “You wouldn’t cheat on me, would you?”</p>
<p>Hunter made a microexpression that Regina almost missed.  One that looked to be of fear.  “Why would you say something so stupid?  Of course I wouldn’t cheat on you; you’re my best girl,” he told her.</p>
<p>Regina sighed.  “Yeah, of course, you’re right.  I should have known better.  Goodnight.”  She rolled over to face away from him.</p>
<p>“What?  No blowjob?”  Hunter asked, nudging his girlfriend’s back.</p>
<p>“All I can offer right now is a non-committal handjob. You woke me up,” Regina grumbled.</p>
<p>Hunter sighed, then stripped down to his boxers and flopped down on his side of the bed.  Regina could tell he was annoyed that he didn’t get his way like he always was when he didn’t get what he wanted, so she paid him no mind.  She decided to go to sleep.  His answer was answer enough for her.  The way there was a flicker of fear on his face led her to believe that he was cheating on her.  But Regina didn’t feel good about breaking up with him for just suspecting he was cheating on her, as much as Melina might want her to believe.  Regina rolled over to face the wall and sighed.  She felt absolutely brokenhearted.  She had no idea where to go from there.</p>
<p>Once she was sure that Hunter was asleep, Regina got out of bed and shuffled to Melina’s room.  She let herself in and crawled under the blankets with her friend.  “Mel, you awake?”  She asked, nudging her gently.</p>
<p>A snort came from Melina’s sleeping figure, which then shifted and made another sleepy sound.  “What do you want?  It’s so goddamn late now,” she complained.   </p>
<p>“Hunter’s cheating on me,” Regina responded.  </p>
<p>Melina scoffed.  “Really?  What made you come to that conclusion?”  Normally, Regina knew,  Mel wasn’t horribly snarky.  Except for when she was woken up against her will, much to her annoyance.  </p>
<p>Regina rolled her eyes.  “I’m really not in the mood for your attitude right now, Mel.”</p>
<p>“Right, whatever.  But this couldn’t have waited until morning?”   She asked, rolling onto her side to face Regina.</p>
<p>“No!”  She whined, then pressed her face against Melina’s shoulder.  “I’m just… I asked him if he was cheating on me.  He said no, but he looked really scared when I asked him.  So, that’s kind of enough to tell me what I need to know.:</p>
<p>Melina leaned over and turned her lamp on.  “Are you going to break up with him because of it?  Because he’s a tool, you should break up with him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have enough evidence to do that, Mel.  I need more proof before I can get out of this relationship.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but I don’t see why you think you need more evidence.  You don’t have to stay in a relationship if you don’t want to, you know.”</p>
<p>Regina groaned dramatically and threw her arm over her face.  “It’s not that simple, Mel.  We’ve been together for more than ten years. We were each other’s first everything.  We’re going to get married someday.”</p>
<p>Melina whacked Regina on the boob.  “That’s exactly why you need to break up with him, you tart.  If you don’t break up with him now, you’ll be stuck in a marriage with a cheater and leaving him when he gives you enough evidence to leave him is going to be so much harder.  Think this through better.”</p>
<p>“Okay, first of all, ouch.  Second of all, he might not be cheating on me.  Maybe he was just nervous about me asking him that.”  </p>
<p>“Sure.  Can I call you Cleopatra?  Because you’re the queen of denial,” Melina responded.  “Seriously, denying what’s probably the truth doesn’t make it any less true, Reg.  I know this isn’t something you want to think about, but it’s a very real possibility.  I just don’t want to see you with a broken heart, babes.  You’re worth so much more than that dickhole.”</p>
<p>Regina sighed.  “If we can find some more proof of him cheating on me, then I’ll break up with him.”  She whined.  “This sucks!  I hate this a lot, Mel.  I really don’t want to break up with him, I love him.”</p>
<p>Melina kissed the side of Regina’s head.  “I know, sweetheart.  But you deserve better than this.  You deserve someone who isn’t going to cheat on you.”</p>
<p>Deep down, Regina knew that much was true.  Though truth be told, she didn’t know if she could handle breaking up with her boyfriend like that.  She sighed.  “Can I stay here tonight?  I don’t want to go back to bed with him.”</p>
<p>“Of course, darling,” Melina responded.  She put her arms around Regina and kissed the side of her head.  “You know you’re always welcome here.”</p>
<p>Regina sighed softly and leaned her head on Melina’s chest.  “Thanks, babe.”  She settled in for the night, though she knew she wouldn’t be getting much--if any--sleep that night.</p>
<p>When she woke, she headed to the kitchen to make herself some tea.  A warm cup of tea usually helped her clear her head and made her feel better.  </p>
<p>As she sat down at the table, Hunter came into the kitchen from their bedroom.  “Where’d you go last night, beautiful?”  He asked, then pressed a kiss to her lips.</p>
<p>“Mel’s room,” she responded, her tone short as she pulled away from her boyfriend.</p>
<p>Hunter looked confused.  He crossed his arms.   “Okay, but why?”  He asked, moving to lean back against the counter.</p>
<p>Regina sighed and rubbed her hand over her face.  “Because, Hunter, I think you’re cheating on me.  I can’t be in a relationship with a cheater, so I need you to prove to me that you’re not cheating on me.”</p>
<p>Hunter let out an incredulous laugh.  “You’re fuckin’ kidding me, right?  God, you’re such a paranoid bitch, Regina.  I’m not cheating on you.  Why do you even think that?”</p>
<p>“Why would I think that?”  She let out a hollow laugh.  “You’re out late all the time, you come home in different clothes than you’ve left in, you changed your bloody passcode on your phone, we’ve been fucking more than ever before… Shall I go on?”</p>
<p>“Seriously?  I told you that my work schedule changed, Reg.  I work nights now.  And I don’t want to get into the same smelly clothes I was in when I scrubbed in for the day.   Also, is there anything wrong with a little bit of privacy?  You have a passcode on your phone, too.   You’re so goddamn clingy all the time!”</p>
<p>Regina scoffed.  “<i>I’m</i> clingy?  You’ve been asking me if I’m cheating for <i>months</i> now.  And I obviously am not, Hunter.  I go to work, I come home, and I spend time with Mel and Johanna and the cats.  That’s literally all I do.  If you weren’t such a shady son of a bitch all the time, then maybe I wouldn’t have to be so fucking clingy!”</p>
<p>For some reason, that seemed to set Hunter off.  Before Regina knew it, she felt the sharp sting of a palm against her cheek.  When she processed what was happening, she shoved him away.  “Go the fuck to work.  I know your hours didn’t change, so go to work and go fuck whoever it is you’ve been fucking.”</p>
<p>“Regina, I--”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up and leave, you asshole.”  She picked up her cup of tea and went back to Melina’s room as tears prickled in her eyes.</p>
<p>When Regina came to her room, she slammed Melina’s bedroom door behind her and slammed the half-empty mug of tea down on Melina’s bedside table.  She slumped down into Melina’s bed, sobbing all the while.  </p>
<p>From her sleep, Melina stirred and opened her eyes slowly.  “What happened?”  She asked, her voice thick with sleep.  </p>
<p>“He hit me,” she said quietly, tearfully.  </p>
<p>As if she were shocked by electricity, Melina shot up out of bed.  “I’ll fucking kill him!  Where is he?”  </p>
<p>“I told him to get out of here, don’t bother.  He’s not worth it, Mel.”  She grabbed Melina’s hand and tugged her back into bed.  “I just need to be held by my best friend right now.  That’s all.  You can kill him when he comes back.”</p>
<p>Melina’s expression softened as she sat back down on the bed and pulled Regina close.  “Should I call Jo?  Would that help too?”</p>
<p>Regina nodded.  “I need my girls,” she said in a very quiet and small voice.  </p>
<p>“Right, I’ll shoot her a text and she’ll be over in just a little while.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Mel.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Regina assumed that she’d done something horribly wrong when Hunter didn’t text her back later that evening.  It worried her even more when he didn’t turn up the next day.  By late that evening, she was feeling desperate.  More desperate than she’d ever felt before.  Every few moments, she checked her phone just to make sure she hadn’t missed a text from Hunter.  </p>
<p>When it finally vibrated and dinged, Regina’s heart lept into her mouth.  She scrambled to pick it up, hoping that it was her boyfriend telling her where he was.  Instead, it was from a number that she didn’t have saved in her phone.</p>
<p>
  <i>Hi, I got this number from Hunter’s phone.  Is this Regina?</i>
</p>
<p>Regina furrowed her brow.  It was a bit weird that she’d get a text from an unknown number.  She decided to take a leap of faith and just text the number back.</p>
<p>
  <b>Yeah, this is.  Who is this?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>This is Brianna May.  I just want to start by saying that I’m so sorry.  I’ve been sleeping with Hunter for a few months now, but I didn’t know that he wasn’t single.  I never would have done it if I knew that he was taken.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Are you fucking kidding me?  I knew he was cheating on me!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Are you mad at me?  I don’t blame you if you are, I’m the homewrecker here.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>No, he lied to you.  I’m mad at him.  You had no way of knowing he was with me.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I should have figured as much… He was never very open with me.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>There’s also more to the story.  He’s been with me for the past few days, but he just left.  I have no idea where he’s going.  He stormed off after I told him what I’m about to tell you.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Out with it, woman, now I’m curious.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I just found out this morning that I’m pregnant, and it’s definitely his.  </i>
</p>
<p>Regina hesitated for a moment.  She didn’t feel angry at the poor girl, she felt sorry for her more than anything.  </p>
<p>
  <b>That fucker insisted he didn’t need to wear a condom, didn’t he? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Yeah, basically.  I’m on birth control, but I guess I forgot it one day.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I totally get it if you’re mad.  I know I’d be if I were in your position. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>No, I’m not mad.  I just feel really bad for you.  </b>
</p>
<p>She hesitated for a moment before typing a second response.</p>
<p>
  <b>How about this?  How about we get together sometime and confront him together?  I’m in your corner here.  He did both of us dirty.  </b>
</p>
<p>There were a few moments where she didn’t get a response before her phone buzzed again.</p>
<p>
  <i>That sounds good, thanks.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>No problem.  I just know he’s going to be a deadbeat dad.  I want you to have someone to be there for you through this whole thing no matter what you choose.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I really appreciate that.  Where should we meet?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Well, preferably somewhere with witnesses.  I don’t completely trust that you’re not a serial killer :P</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Fair enough.  Let’s say Starbucks tomorrow morning?  It’s always jam-packed there.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sure, I’ll see you then.</b>
</p>
<p>Regina sighed as she tossed her phone onto the cushion next to her.  She let her head flop back and covered her hands with her face.  This was a lot to process.  She had expected the cheating part of it, but the last thing she’d expected was to find out that the girl Hunter was cheating on her with was pregnant with his child.  She got up and went to the kitchen to grab a beer, just knowing that it would feel like forever until the afternoon the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brianna and Regina meet and confront Hunter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 2!  I haven't hashed out how long I want this to be but I'm thinking between 5 and 10 chapters.  We shall see.  Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole day leading up to the meeting, Regina couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to meet Brianna.  She had no idea what she would even say to this girl.  She had a lot of feelings about the situation; most strongly, she felt betrayal.  But she didn’t feel mad at Brianna.  How could she?  Hunter had betrayed Brianna’s trust just as much as he’d abused her own.  </p>
<p>So there she sat, at a table by the window of the Starbucks.  While she waited there, she realized she didn’t even know what Brianna looked like.  They hadn’t exchanged photographs or anything, and they’d really stopped talking after they had established their plans to meet up the following day.  While she waited for Brianna to show up, Regina found herself lost in her thoughts.  She fiddled with her cup, only to snap out of her daze when she heard a voice.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, are you Regina?” The voice asked.  When Regina looked up, she saw a tall woman with dark, curly hair.  </p>
<p>“Erm… yeah,” she responded.  “Brianna?”  </p>
<p>The woman, Brianna, nodded.  “Yeah.  You mind if I get some tea?”  She asked.</p>
<p>Regina gave a dismissive wave, watching as Brianna walked off to get her tea.  There was no denying that she was attractive.  She could definitely see what drew Hunter to her-- she seemed sweet.  And she was quite pretty.  What really surprised Regina was that it didn’t seem like Brianna was necessarily Hunter’s type, seeing as he always used to say that he was into blondes, like Regina.  </p>
<p>When Brianna returned, Regina gave her a warm smile.  “It’s good to meet you in person,” she said.</p>
<p>Brianna took a sip of her tea and nodded.  “It is,” she agreed.  “And again, I just wanted to say that I’m so, so sorry.  I would never have slept with him if I knew that he wasn’t single.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, look at me,” Regina said in a gentle voice.  “It’s not your fault, Bri.  You had no way of knowing that he wasn’t single. I’m not mad at you.  And honestly?  I feel comfortable saying this now that I’m actually going to break up with him, but he’s a dick.”  </p>
<p>A small grin crossed Brianna’s face and she giggled.  “I guess we both have shitty taste in men,” she responded.</p>
<p>That made Regina laugh as well.  “Guess so,” she responded.  “Can’t win ‘em all, I guess.”  </p>
<p>It was Brianna’s turn to laugh for real.   “I can only hope that my taste in women is better than my taste in men,” she joked.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, same,” Regina agreed.  She hadn’t necessarily expected Brianna to say that, but she tried not to seem too surprised.  And she didn’t dare get her hopes up-- she had no idea if she was even Brianna’s type.  She cleared her throat.  “So… I guess we should address the elephant in the room,” she said.  It felt a little bit awkward for her to be bringing this up like this, but she knew this was a discussion they needed to have.  “What exactly are you planning on doing?”  </p>
<p>Brianna furrowed her brow as she took a sip of her tea.  “What are you talking about?”  She asked.</p>
<p>Regina gave her a look.  “About the fact that our ex knocked you up?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah… I guess I’m actually pregnant, aren’t I?”  She rubbed her hand over her face.  “Well… I’m currently working on a Ph.D. right now.  Now’s as good a time as any to have a kid.   And honestly?  I’ve always kind of wanted to be a mother,” Brianna admitted.  “All that’s to say, I think I’m going to do this.”</p>
<p>“Okay, cool.  I think I told you yesterday that there’s no way that Hunter won’t be a complete deadbeat.  So, I want to be there for you.  As a support system or a shoulder to cry on or… whatever you need, I’ll be there for you.”  Regina gave Brianna a small grin and held out her hand.  Normally, she wouldn’t be so friendly with someone who was essentially a complete stranger, but she felt like she had a special connection with Brianna, after everything they’d been through with that damn man.  </p>
<p>Brianna reached over and took Regina’s hand.  “That means a lot, thanks,” she said as she squeezed the blonde’s hand.  </p>
<p>Regina nodded.  “It’s not that I don’t think you can’t do it on your own, but I can only imagine that it’s incredibly hard to be a single parent.”</p>
<p>The look on Brianna’s face told Regina that she might cry.  Regina squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her.  “Well, now that we’ve got that established, I guess we should talk about how we confront Hunter about this,” Regina told her.</p>
<p>Brianna nodded and wiped the tears forming in her eyes away with her other hand.  “Any ideas?”  She asked.</p>
<p>“Actually, yeah.  I’ve been thinking about how to really mess with his head.  I was thinking that we could have him over to my house-- that way, we have a witness; I have a roommate, her name is Melina, and she absolutely hates him.”  She smiled a little bit.  “Anyway, we can go to my place.  I’ll tell him we need to talk, and then from there, we’ll confront him together.  I guess not letting him know you’re there is the best option. Otherwise, he won’t come if he knows you’re there.  I’ve been with him for ten years; I know that guy better than I know myself.”</p>
<p>“Jesus, I’m so sorry, Regina,” she murmured as she averted her eyes from Regina.</p>
<p>Regina gave a dismissive wave.  “It’s really fine.  Like I said, he’s a dickhole.  He deserves to be broken up with, anyway.”</p>
<p>“I guess so.  I just… kind of feel like a whore,” Brianna said, the expression on her face telling Regina that she was so ashamed of what she’d done.</p>
<p>Regina sighed.  “Brianna, honestly.  You’re not a whore.  I already told you that I’m not mad at you.  You had no way of knowing he wasn’t single.  And… I mean, if you still want to sleep with him after I break up with him, then more power to you.  But I’d warn you, once a cheater, always a cheater,” she responded.</p>
<p>Brianna shook her head.  “Nah, he’s not worth it.  Not that good at sex, if you ask me.”</p>
<p>“Really?  He’s the only guy I’ve ever been with.  I assumed that was as good as it got.”  She had been a virgin when she got with Hunter.  She knew that she was also attracted to women, but she had never had the opportunity to be with one.  </p>
<p>“It gets so much better if you’re with someone who knows what they’re doing,” Brianna told her.  “And it’s even better if you’re with a woman who knows what she’s doing.”  </p>
<p>Regina’s face turned pink at that.  “Well… I guess I’m free to do what I want to now.”  She couldn’t stop thinking about what it’d be like to be with someone like Brianna.  She was really quite lovely, now that Regina was getting to know her.  </p>
<p>The two of them talked for quite a while, they ended up having a couple of hot chocolates after they finished their first drinks.  The only reason the two of them left was that the sky started to turn dark.  </p>
<p>“It was really great to meet you,” Regina told her.  “And I’m sorry about Hunter.  He’s the worst.”</p>
<p>Brianna shrugged.  “I guess I should have known better than to trust someone named Hunter.”</p>
<p>Regina laughed.  “Yeah.  Me too, buddy,” she responded.  “I’ll text you my address.  See you tomorrow?”  She asked, then opened her arms for a hug.</p>
<p>“Yeah, see you then.”  She leaned in for a hug and gave Regina a squeeze.</p>
<p>When they parted, Regina waved to Brianna as she headed in the direction of her flat.  The whole way home, she could scarcely stop thinking about Brianna.  About how this situation was as unfair to her as it was to Regina.  She didn’t expect any less from her scumbag (ex) boyfriend.  Truthfully, she felt worse for Brianna than she did for herself.  And she was impressed that Brianna was handling the situation with such grace.  Well, aside from thinking herself a whore.  </p>
<p>She let herself into the flat when she got there and kicked off her shoes.  After she nudged them over to the boot tray, she mozied into the lounge and found Melina sitting with her girlfriend, Jane.  </p>
<p>Melina picked her head up off of Jane’s lap to see who had walked in.  “How’d it go?”</p>
<p>“She’s a fucking doll, Mel.  I can’t even be mad at her, she didn’t know she was the other woman.  Now the poor thing is going to be a single mum while working on her Ph.D., and that’s just not fair to her.  She’ll be doing so much work just because Cunter couldn’t keep it in his pants.”</p>
<p>“Cunter…” Jane chuckled.  “Tell it like it is, Reg.  He is a cunt.”</p>
<p>Regina flashed a grin at Jane, then sighed.  “I told her I’d be her support system through this if she wants me to.  I also told her she can get with Hunter if she wants to, but I don’t think he’s going to want to do that.  Fucker would be a terrible dad, and he’s flat-out told me he doesn’t want or like kids.”</p>
<p>“Damn, that really sucks for her,” Melina commented as she sat up.   She leaned against Jane again.  “How do you plan on supporting her?”  </p>
<p>“I dunno.  Haven’t thought it through too well, I guess,” she answered.  “But I want to be there for her.  I know I don’t know her too well, but she deserves to have someone in her corner.  She said she doesn’t know how her parents will react to her having a baby out of wedlock.  She said they can be kind of traditional when it comes to that.  So… she doesn’t know if she’s going to have anyone when it comes to family.  She’s an only child.”</p>
<p>Melina blinked.  “Okay, okay.  So you’re going to be there for her.  Is she moving in?”  </p>
<p>“What?  No, she has her own place, Mel.  She doesn’t need to stay with us.”</p>
<p>“Well, you never know how this is going to go.”  </p>
<p>Regina furrowed her brow.  “What’s that supposed to mean, lady?”</p>
<p>Meina smirked.  “I don’t know, Reg.  You seem pretty eager to help her.  Would you be doing this for any person who slept with your boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up.  I’m just being nice to her.  She deserves it.”  Regina’s face was a bit pink from the accusation.</p>
<p>Melina winked at Regina.  “Whatever you say, kiddo.”  </p>
<p>Regina stuck her tongue out at Melina.  “Whatever, I’m going to bed.”  With that, she went to get ready for bed.  </p>
<p>The next morning, she sent a text to Brianna with her address and the time they were going to meet.  </p>
<p>By the time Brianna arrived, Regina had fussed over her appearance enough to make even Melina irritated.  “Honestly, Regina.  Who are you trying to impress?  Brianna already has an impression of you, and you’re breaking up with Hunter.  There’s nobody you need to impress.”</p>
<p>Regina gave a dismissive grunt as she finished putting on her mascara.  “I want to be revenge hot, don’t worry about it.”  She set the tube down when she heard a knock at the door, then went to go answer.   When she saw Brianna, she smiled.  “Hey, Bri,” she said.  “Come on in, sorry about the mess.  I live with an incredibly sloppy bitch.”</p>
<p>Brianna laughed.  “It’s not so bad, my place is a lot worse than this,” she admitted as she followed Regina in.  “Should I just wait in the lounge?”</p>
<p>Regina nodded.  “Sure, I was thinking we could just corner him and force him to listen to us bitch him out.  Do you want anything to drink?”  She asked as Brianna sat down.  </p>
<p>“Some water would be fantastic.  I feel like I can’t have enough of it lately,” Brianna admitted.  “And I feel like I can’t pee enough lately, either,” she added.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess being pregnant will do that to you.”  Regina shuffled to the kitchen and poured Brianna a glass of water.  When she got back, she found Melina sitting by, chatting with Brianna.  “I see you’ve met Mel.”</p>
<p>Brianna nodded.  “Yeah.  Is she the sloppy bitch?” She asked with a playful grin.  </p>
<p>“Regina Meddows Taylor, you are such a bitch.”  Melina swatted at Regina’s chest.  </p>
<p>Regina flinched away.  “Tits, Mel.  Don’t hit my tits.”  Then she pulled Melina in for a hug.  “You know I only tease because I love you.”</p>
<p>“Must be nice to have such a good friend,” Brianna commented offhandedly, then took a sip of the water.  </p>
<p>“You’re welcome to join our friend group, darling,” Melina stated, then flopped down next to Brianna.  “We have this other lovely little girl, Johanna.  And my girlfriend, Jane--”</p>
<p>“Shut up, he’s here,” Regina said quietly, then went to go open the door.  “Hi, sweetheart.”  She leaned up and kissed her (soon-to-be-ex) boyfriend.  “I’m sorry I threw you out.  You were right, I was being a crazy bitch.”</p>
<p>Hunter’s hands went down to Regina’s waist, then cupped her ass.  “You’re damn right that you were being insane.  I ended it with that girl, she wasn’t even that good-looking anyway.  Not as pretty as you are.”</p>
<p>Regina felt her heart sink.  She felt so badly for Brianna, and she knew that Brianna deserved so much better than what Hunter had to offer her, even if he had ended things with her.  “Come on, let’s go cuddle.  Maybe, if you play your cards right, you’ll get a blowjob.”  She winked at him, then took his hand and dragged him into the lounge.</p>
<p>When they got there, Hunter did a double-take.  “Oh, what the fuck?  You bitches planned this!”</p>
<p>Brianna rolled her eyes.  “No shit, honey.”  She crossed her legs and stared him down.  </p>
<p>“Bet you didn’t think you’d be confronted like this, eh?”  Melina asked.</p>
<p>“Not now, Mel.  You can mock this son of a bitch later,” Regina told her.</p>
<p>Hunter sighed.  “I’m out of here.  You females are fucking insane.”</p>
<p>Regina stepped between him and the door.  “No, you’re not.  We’re having a little talk about what we’re gonna do.  You’re going to pay child support for Brianna’s baby, and then you do for her what she wants you to do.  Understood?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, absolutely fucking not.  I don’t want this kid, she’s just going to get an abortion.”</p>
<p>Brianna stood up.  “Do I not get a say in what happens here?”  She asked.  “I don’t want you involved at all, Hunter.  I’m having this kid, and I’m doing this by myself.  I don’t need you at all,” she said.</p>
<p>Hunter scoffed.  “Good, I don’t want anything to do with your boring ass anymore.  And as for you, Regina, we’re over.   You can kindly fuck right off.  I’m getting my shit tomorrow and you’re never seeing me again.”  He stormed out of the flat.</p>
<p>“You seriously don’t want any help with this?”  Regina asked after a moment’s silence.  </p>
<p>Brianna shrugged.  “I mean… I don’t think I need it.  And I don’t want to burden you with this, it’s not your fault your ex cheated on you and got me pregnant.”</p>
<p>Regina put her hand on Brianna’s arm.  “If you’re sure you don’t want my help, that’s fine.  But I’d be happy to help you out if you change your mind.  I love kids.  And I’d be happy to be your friend, too.  If you need a friend.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Reg,” she said, then pulled her in for a hug.  “I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>Regina leaned against her and squeezed her lightly.  “It’s no trouble at all.”  </p>
<p>Brianna held on for a few seconds before she pulled away and straighened her shirt.  “Well… This has been great, but I’m going to get going and drown my sorrows in vegan ice cream.  I’ll see you girls later.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good, yeah.  And I’m sorry about what Hunter said about you, you’re a total smoke show,” Regina told her.  She didn’t really know how Brianna would take the compliment, but she could tell that she needed to hear it.  </p>
<p>“Oh, um… Thanks, I guess.  You’re prettier, though.”</p>
<p>Regina shook her head.  “I don’t want to hear you say that again.  There are different kinds of pretty, Bri.”</p>
<p>Brianna just sighed a little, then grabbed her keys.  “I’ll see you later, Reg.  Melina, it was good meeting you.  I’ll definitely let you guys know when I’m free to hang out with you again.”</p>
<p>“Sure, yeah.  Let me know when you get back to your place,” Regina told her as she walked Brianna out.  </p>
<p>After saying their goodbyes, Regina laid down on the floor on her stomach.  “Jesus Christ,” she groaned.</p>
<p>Melina snorted.  “You’ve got a crush on her, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Regina lifted her arm up and gave Melina the finger.  “I just got dumped, give me a break.”  Even though she wanted things over between herself and Hunter, she still felt a bit sad.  That was ten years of her life she’d spent with that man, all gone.  She knew moping about did no good when it came to moving on.  But she just simply did not know how to feel.  </p>
<p>Melina laid down on the floor next to Regina and put her arm around her shoulders.  “I know getting dumped sucks, but it was probably for the best.  Definitely for the best, actually.  He was so not nice to you, and you’re deserving of the world.  What you need is a relationship with someone who will treat you right.  I’m obviously not that person because Jane, but if I were single…  Anyway, maybe someone like Brianna?  She’s cute.”</p>
<p>“Mel, that is quite possibly the worst idea you have ever had.  I know she’s also into girls, but I don’t think she wants to date me-- I have no idea what she even thinks of me.  She didn’t seem like she wanted to stick around too much today.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but she said she wanted to hang out with us again.  That’s something, right?  If nothing else, you’ll get a new friend out of this.”</p>
<p>Regina groaned, then rolled over and pulled herself up into a sitting position.  “I’m going to lay down.  Maybe I’ll pop down to the shops and get a pint of ice cream, steal Brianna’s idea.”</p>
<p>Melina sat up as well, then hugged Regina.  “It’s going to be okay, Reggie.  Men are terrible, but you’re strong and you’ll get through this.”  She kissed the side of Regina’s head, then let go of her.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Mel.”  She hugged her friend, then got up and went to her room.  She crawled into her bed and wrapped the blankets around her body.  It brought no comfort to her, though.  The blankets and sheets still smelled like Hunter.  Instead of it comforting her as usual, it just made her feel worse.  With a growl, she picked up what was his pillow and lobbed it across the room.  Even though she didn’t want it to happen, tears began rolling down her cheeks.  She buried her face in her pillow and began to sob.  She cried for the loss of her longest, and only, relationship and she cried for Brianna.  No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn’t stop thinking of Brianna.  It was a horrible situation for both of them, and she was ready for it to be over.  Maybe Melina was right, though.  Maybe this could be something that wasn’t so bad, maybe she’d make a new friend.  Or maybe it would evolve into something more.  But she had no way of knowing if this would work out.  Maybe she and Brianna wouldn’t end up getting along after all.  Against her better judgment, she picked up her phone and sent Brianna a text.  </p>
<p>
  <b>How are you holding up?</b>
</p>
<p>A few minutes passed before her phone vibrated.</p>
<p>
  <i>I’ve been better.  Cried for about an hour and ate an entire pint of ice cream.  I’m blaming that one on the kid.</i>
</p>
<p>Regina smiled a bit.  She liked that even in this situation, it seemed like Brianna had a sense of humor.</p>
<p>
  <b>I don’t have the luxury of that excuse, but I’m definitely eating a whole pint of ice cream by myself later.  Right now, I’m crying like a maniac.</b>
</p>
<p>

      <i>I’m sorry to hear that.  Maybe next time something like this happens we can cry together :)</i>
    
</p>
<p>
 
   That message made Regina smile through the tears even more. 
 
</p>
<p>

  
      <b>I’d like that.  Let’s just hope that this doesn’t have to happen again.</b>
    
</p>
<p>
  
    She set her phone down next to her and pulled the blankets tighter around her shoulders.  It seemed like things were finally going to be okay for her.  And it seemed like Brianna was willing to be friendly.  That made her feel much better
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>